


Claimed

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: "Ser Jaime is under my protection."





	

“Are you sure this is a wise idea, my lady?” Jaime asked her as they rode their way past the northern gate. He tensed as he caught the glaring gaze of northerners as he rode past. He smirked at the men, despite his discomfort. “are you sure this is a wise idea, my lady?” 

Brienne ignored him, merely glancing at him, her expression communicating he keep his mouth closed as he had promised her last night and this very morning that he would do just that. He sighed as they continued to ride, stopping only once they reached the stables. He walked beside Brienne, toward the entryway of the castle, pausing as they realized a crowd of soldiers had gathered. Jaime’s hand reached for the sword at his waist, watching as Brienne did the same. 

Brienne scanned the group of men before raising her chin and speaking clearly and with confidence. “Ser Jaime is under my protection.” With that she moved into the crowd and Jaime watched with awe as the men parted to the side for her respectfully. 

888

“Are you coming to bed?” 

Jaime placed three more logs onto the fire before glancing over his shoulder. Brienne sat up in bed, holding the furs to her chest in a show of modesty. He licked his lips as he stood up, quickly undressing until he stood naked in front of her. “You claimed me.” He said. 

Brienne, keeping her gaze steady on Jaime’s, silently nodded. 

Jaime moved, slipping underneath the furs and lying beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist so he could pull her closer. “You are fine with others…knowing about—“ 

“I am your wife.” She cut in, slipping on top of him. She bit her lips as she said her next words shyly. “I would tell the whole world if I could.”

Embarrassingly, his eyes began to tear up, but he quickly blinked them away. He wrestled her onto her back, grasping her left hand with his own. “Say it again.” He breathed against her mouth. 

“You’re under my protection, Ser Jaime. My husband.” 

“My love.” Jaime murmured, pressing his lips against her own.   
END


End file.
